FNF: Foxy Loco De Amor
by OzNight
Summary: Esta historia trata de como Foxy se volvio locamente enamorado por la nueva animatronica Zodia , ¿pero el destino los unirá?, ¿podrán estar juntos? , ademas de que ciertas personas no quieren que estén juntos intentaran a toda costa impedir eso.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola :D , pues yo me presento me llamo Oznight y pues aquí les vengo a presentar mi primera fanfiction , dejas sus críticas sobre mí para así yo podre ir mejorando un poco más en esto , y pues aquí les presento mi primera historia llamada Five At Nights of Freddy : Foxy Loco de amor , espero les guste y pues aquí se los dejo.

Pizzería Freddy Fazbear

Eran las 12:00 Pm , los empleados ya habían tomado sus cosas para irse a sus hogares , el guardia de la noche Mike Schmidt estaba llegando para hacer su trabajo , pero antes de entrar vio un papel en el cual decía:

!Pizzería Freddy Fazbear presenta una nueva compañera para la embarcación de Foxy el Pirata , su más fiel compañera Zodia ¡

Mike seguía mirando y de repente alguien le toca el hombro, era nada más su jefe el dueño de la pizzería llamado el Sr. Michael , el Sr. Michael le dijo a Mike:

Sr. Michael: ¡Genial verdad¡ al fin Foxy tendrá una compañera que lo ayudara en todo momento :). Dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mike: Si , Foxy ya no se sentirá más solo pero estará seguro de que no tendrá un mal funcionamiento Foxy y pase como lo que paso en el 87?. Dijo preocupado

Sr. Michael: No te preocupes los animatronicos desde que les dijimos que no éramos unos endoesquelestos diabulantes si no humanos los comprendieron y se convirtieron en nuestro amigos , además con lo de la mordida del 87 no te preocupes fue cosa del pasado, Además Zodia llegara dentro de alrededor de la 1:15 ama asi que estate atento . Dijo el dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

Mike: Jejejej entendido jefe . Dijo el

Sr. Michael: Bueno yo me voy a ir a mi casa que la pase bien con los animatronicos. Dijo el

Mike: Gracias igual le deseo a usted una buenas noches jefe . Le dijo sonriendo

Sr. Michael: Gracias.

El Sr. Michael se fue y Mike entro en la pizzería y cuando entro lo saludaron los animatronicos Freddy, Bonnie , Chica y Foxy , además sin olvidar a Golden Freddy

Todos los animatronicos : Hola

Mike : hola chicos . Les dijo Mike

Freddy: ¿Viste el papel de afuera?. Pregunto

Mike: si y está muy bien

Freddy: Verdad , Foxy se ha dado cuenta y está muy feliz por eso, me alegro mucho por eso. Dijo el

Mike : Yo también , además me gustaría ver como esta. Dijo el

Freddy: Vale . Dijo el sonriendo

Mike fue a donde Foxy entablo una conversación con el sobre la llegada de un nuevo compañero a la familia y Foxy le respondió:

Foxy: Me siento muy entusiasmado , al fin tendre una compañera conmigo en el barco pirata . Dijo el feliz

Mike: jejejej si . le respondió

Foxy: Pero no sé cómo le caiga yo a ella, ¿ y si le caigo mal o la hago sentir incomoda? Dijo el preocupado

Mike: No te preocupes esperemos y ahí veremos .Respondio

Foxy: Esta bien

Mientras en el camión en que iba Zodia ella se sentía cada vez mas alegre y muy entusiasmada , por fin iba a formar parte del grupo con sus ídolos y más en especial con Foxy el cual ella amaba secretamente ella decía:

Zodia: Pronto estaré allá con ellos , por fin cumpliré mis sueños de estar con Foxy sentirme feliz a su lado y forma parte de su tripulación, no puedo aguantar más . Dijo ella en su mente Feliz

El camión se diría hacia la pizzería y ya casi estaba cerca solo falta poco.

Y bueno aquí finalizo el primer capítulo de mi historia espero les haya gustado el próximo capítulo lo subiré en 2 días y nada mas les deseo felicidad y una navidad genial ;)


	2. Bienvenida a la Familia ¡

Hola hola a todos de nuevo , este es el capítulo 2 de FNF: Foxy Loco De Amor, leí unos comentarios sobre lo que dije en el primer capítulo que por favor me dijesen críticas constructivas para poder arreglar errores que podría tener yo ya que soy un novato aun y pos no se espera mucho de mí en algunos aspectos :P , dicho esto espero les guste este capítulo y nada aquí se los dejo .

Pizzería Freddy Fazbear

Ya eran 1:00 am y el envió del nuevo animatronico ya estaba a punto de llegar a la pizzería, mientras llegaba el camión Mike y los animatronicos charlaban un rato entre ellos.

Mike: "El camión ya casi llegara, pronto tendrán una nueva compañera entre ustedes". Expreso él.

Bonnie: " Jejejej tendremos una nueva amiga entre nosotros, no aguanto las ansias". Expreso ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

Foxy: " Yo también, espero caerle bien". Dijo él un poco avergonzado.

Freddy: " Jajajajaja Foxy nunca te había visto así avergonzado de esa manera". Respondió riéndose.

Chica: " mmm me parece que aquí vuelo a amor en el aire, y él quien veo que esta con eso es Foxy jujuju". Dijo ella señalando riéndose.

Foxy se sintió muy avergonzado, su cara se había puesto con un tomate muy rojo más claro que el color de su piel, después de ese momento vergonzoso se escucho un camión a las afueras de la pizzería, era el envió que al fin había llegado. Todos estaban esperando a que entraran para darle la bienvenida a Zodia.

Zodia ( dentro de la caja hablando en su mente): " Ohh por Dios , ohh por Dios por fin he llegado , por fin podre verlos a todos al fin estoy súper contenta ahhhh :D". Expreso ella con mucho entusiasmo.

Mike salió de la afuera para firmar los papeles para sí le entregaran a Zodia, los animatronicos estaban preparándose para darle la bienvenida.

Ingenieros: Bueno firme aquí y bajaremos el envió. Le hablo el ingeniero a Mike

Mike: "Vale ya lo firmo".

Mike firmo los papeles y después de firmarlos los ingenieros bajaron a Zodia del camión, la colocaron en una carretilla y la llevaron a dentro de la pizzería, una vez ahí los ingenieros solo debían colocarle la fuente principal de energía que era una esfera concentrada. Los ingenieros se la colocaron y vieron como la energía se extendía a todo su cuerpo. Zodia despertó y miro a su alrededor para poder analizarlo, una vez listo Zodia hablo y dijo:

Zodia: "Hola a todos". Expreso ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

Todos: Hola Zodia , !BIENVENIDA¡. Respondieron todos gritando.

Una vez listo los ingenieros empacaron sus cosas y se fueron mientras eso sucedía, Foxy se acerco a ella muy nervioso y la saludo:

Foxy: "Ho.. ho ..la". Le dijo él con un tono de voz muy bajo y nervioso. Mente de Foxy(" OMG es hermosa" )

Zodia: "Ho.. la. Le hablo también con el mismo tono de voz que él y los mismos nervios". Mente de Zodia ( OHH estoy en frente del gran Foxy ahhh es tan lindo y sexy :3)

Freddy se interpuso y hablo:

Freddy: "Hola me llamo Freddy el Oso , los de allá se llaman Chica y Bonnie". Le expreso a ella eso.

Chica y Bonnie: "Hola ". Respondieron las 2.

Zodia: "Hola". Les respondió ella con entusiasmo

Freddy: Y pues ya conoces a Foxy o mejor conocido Foxy el Pirata de los Mares. Le dijo él a ella con una sonrisa.

Zodia: "Si es un placer conocerte Foxy ". Le expreso ella riéndose feliz sonrojada.

Foxy: " Igual el placer es mío". Le respondió el feliz.

Mike interviene en la conversación:

Mike: "Hola Zodia , me llamo Mike soy el guardia de vigilancia de noche de la pizzería". Le dijo él.

Zodia: "Hola Mike gusto en conocerte". Le respondió ella feliz.

Mike: "Te doy la bienvenida a la Pizzería Freddy Fazbear espero te guste". Le Expreso él con orgullo.

Zodia: "Gracias por la bienvenida y si me va a gustar estar aquí". Dijo ella sonriendo

Foxy: "Bueno te gustaría que yo te mostraste el lugar". Le pregunto Foxy.

Zodia: " Claro "

Foxy y Zodia fueron a dar un pequeño tour en la pizzería para enseñarle los lugares a Zodia , de repente aparece alguien cuando se van los dos, y era nada más que Golden Freddy que había despertado de su siesta.

Golden Freedy: Hola a todo mundo. Hablo él.

Chica, Bonnie, Freddy y Mike: Hola Dorado. Le respondieron todos.

Golden Freddy: ¿ De qué me perdí y donde está Foxy? . Pregunto.

Chica: Pues de que llego una nueva amiga a la familia y se llama Zodia y Foxy fue a darle un mini tour por toda la pizzería. Ella le dijo.

Golden Freddy: " Ahh ya vale y ¿ el ya se fue?. Pregunto de nuevo.

Freddy: Si

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, Foxy y Zodia estaban caminando por la pizzería:

Foxy: "Aquí es la cocina, por allá esta el comedor principal y por alla los baños entre otras cosas, por alla esta mi más preciado lugar mí donde suceden mis aventuras mi Barco. Le dijo él con una sonrisa. "

Zodia: ohhh yo siempre quise estar en ese lugar , siempre he soñado con navegar con unos de los más grandes y famosos piratas de los mares y con me refiero a ti Foxy. Le respondió ella feliz.

Foxy se puso rojo y se rasco la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara , Zodia se reia por su cara , Foxy le respondió:

Foxy: " Gracias jejeje". Le dijo él a ella.

Zodia : "No hay de qué". Le respondió abrazándolo.

Foxy se sintió en un estado de shock cuando siento que lo estaba abrazando Zodia , su corazón palpitaba y él le respondió con un abrazo también.

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de Hoy espero les haya gustado , estarán pensado que pasara en el próximo capítulo , lo verán dentro de 2 días , jejej pues muchas gracias por su apoyo me dan ganas de seguir con la historia y pues nos vemos dentro de 2 dias vale adiós a todos ;).


	3. Primer día de trabajo

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les vengo a traer el 3 capitulo de FNF: Foxy Loco de Amor, muchas gracias por ustedes me seguís apoyando para continuar con esta asombrosa historia y después de que acabe el capitulo os contare algo vale , bueno sigamos con el capítulo de hoy ;).

Pizzería Freddy Fazbear

Ya después de que Foxy le mostrase todos los lugares de la pizzería a Zodia, Foxy la llevo donde su barco para enseñarle como va a trabajar en la pizzería , ya que iba a hacer casi las 6 am , a la cual comienza su trabajo.

Todos ya se estaban preparando para la llegada de las familias a la pizzería , esto sucedía mientras se estaban organizando:

Mike: Bueno chicos será mejor que se vayan preparando ya que dentro de 15 minutos abrimos la pizzería y entrara la gente. Exclamo Mike.

Freddy: No hay problema , ya casi estamos listos , Chica encendió la cocina y la preparo, Bonnie está ajustando su guitarra , Foxy les está enseñando a Zodia todo sobre cómo ser un buen pirata, Golden Freddy se está preparando como atracción y yo ya tengo mi micrófono listo. Respondió Freddy.

Mike : Vale vale horita.

En ese momento por la puerta trasera entra el Sr. Michael:

: Buenos días a todos. Dijo con felicidad.

Todos: Buenos días Jefe.

Sr. Michael : Chicos vayáis preparándose estamos a punto de abrir.

Mike: Estamos listos jefe y yo ya voy a tomar mi descanso. Hablo el cansado.

: Claro hombre estas muy cansado no has dormido, ve a casa échate un buen baño y ve a dormir te lo mereces . Dijo tocándole el hombre y sonriéndole.

Mike: Vale.

Ya faltaban 5 minutos para que la pizzería abriera y los niños y adultos entraran , Zodia ya sabía todo lo que debía hacer gracias a Foxy , Chica y Bonnie estaban bien y Golden Freddy y Freddy ya estaban preparados, todo ya está en su orden mientras Foxy y Zodia hablaban un rato:

Zodia: Ohh que emoción , que nervios :s . Expreso ella nerviosa.

Foxy: No te preocupes , todo va a salir bien haremos un gran espectáculo ante todos , no te pongas nerviosa . Le dijo Foxy a ella calmándola tocándole el hombro.

Zodia: Gracias por calmarle ,a tu lado me siento como que un sentimiento que no puedo explicar, me siento aliviada y suelta de cualquier cosa mala que me ha pasado cuando estoy a tu lado. Dijo ella feliz.

Foxy: Ehh.. ehh .. pues gracias jej.. jeje . Dijo sonrojado Foxy.

Zodia solo se reía, en ese momento llega Golden Freddy y les dice:

Golden Freddy: Hola Foxy , y tu debes ser la chica nueva ¿si?. Pregunto.

Zodia: Si , soy Zodia y como te llamas tu?. Pregunto Zodia.

Golden Freddy: Soy el hermano de Freddy , Golden Freddy y vine a decirles a los dos que vayan a sus puesto voy a abrir la puerta principal.

Los 2: Vale

Todos fueron a sus puesto , y en ese momento Golden Freddy se teles transporto hacia la puerta principal y abrió la puerta dando paso a la persona.

Señor 1: Wouu Foxy tiene una nueva amiga, y me acabo de dar cuenta. Dijo el

Señora 1: Si que bien por el cuándo, cuando era niña siempre quería que Foxy tuviera una compañera. Dijo la señora Feliz

Señor 2: Yo también quise que pasara eso.

Mientras iban entrando a la pizzería las personas, el Sr. Michael hablo por micrófono a todos:

: Hola a todos niños/as y adultos , aquí os vengo a presentar a un nuevo miembro de la familia démosle un aplauso a Zodia la pirata.

La gente aplaudió y se puso contenta al saber había otra animatronica en la familia, entonces en ese momento toma el micrófono Freddy:

Freddy: Bueno , sigamos con la fiesta . Exclamo Freddy.

Los meseros atendían los clientes Chica igual los ayudaba, Bonnie y Freddy cantaban al público, Golden Freddy hablaba con unos niños y Foxy y Zodia estaban en su actuación en el barco pirata:

Foxy: arghhh hola pequeños piratas , les vengo a presentar a mi nueva compañera se llama Zodia , preséntate Zodia. Expreso él.

Zodia: Hola a todos pequeños piratas me llamo Zodia y el es mi compañero de aventuras Foxy , ¿quieren ir a una aventura con nosotros?. Dijo ella sonriendo

Los niños: siiiiii

Todos hicieron su trabajo hasta que cerrara la pizzería.

TIEMPO DESPUES: 12:00 pm

Ya los empleados se fueron a sus casas, los animatronicos estaban cansados y hablaban un rato , Mike acababa de llegar y el Sr. Michael estaba a punto de irse.

Freddy: ¿Qué tal te pareció tu primer día de trabajo Zodia?. Pregunto.

Zodia: Genial aunque un poco agotador jejeje. Exclamo ella cansada.

Bonnie : Bueno descansemos un rato chicos vale. Dijo él.

Chica: Bonnie tiene razón , ¿por cierto Foxy donde esta? . Pregunto ella.

Zodia: Dijo que iba al baño.

Golden Freddy : Jjajaja es mi oportunidad de asustarle. Exclamo estrujando sus manos.

Golden Freddy se desvaneció , y fue a donde estaba Foxy , asi es en el Baño, Foxy silbaba tranquilamente orinando , cuando de repente miro atrás y vio a Golden Freddy con una cara asustadiza , dándole un susto inmediatamente, Foxy salió del baño corriendo gritando:

Foxy: ¡Mierdaaaa¡ .Grito en voz alta asustado.

Los demás fueron a ver y se rieron demasiado, al ver la cara de Foxy:

Todos: jajajajajajajajjajaj XDXDXDXD

Foxy: Joder, que susto :s. Dijo temblando

Golden Freddy: Debiste ver tu cara jajaja.

Foxy: Cállate T_T. Dijo Foxy molesto.

Freddy : Buena esa hermano. Dijo el riendo.

Golden Freddy: Jjajajaj sí.

Zodia: jajajaj que risa. Exclamo ella.

Foxy: Que mala eres Zodia, . Dijo el triste.

Zodia: Jjajajaj , yo mala jajaj .

Foxy: jejeje pues estuvo buena la broma. Dijo él.

Bonnie: si estuvo padre jejeje.

Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy ya que mis primas me están presionando para que les de la compu e.e ,espero les haya gustado y lo que les iba a decir era que subiré un capítulo especial fuera de la seria que tratara del 24 vale bueno aquí me despido adiós a todos ;).


	4. Problemas y Amor

Hola hola a todos: D, disculpen por la grandísima , demora he estado de rumbo con unos amigos y también de bichtchis :v. por eso no he tenido tiempo de escribir y pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de Foxy loco de amor , que tal pasaron el año yo bien les mando un beso enorme a las chicas :* ( ahorita un gay me lo recibe e.e XD DX ) bueno espero les guste y aquí se los dejo ;).

Los chicos se reían aun de la broma que le había hecho Golden Freddy a Foxy, Foxy no parecía muy feliz pero Golden Freddy después se disculpo con el he hicieron las paces, Mike y los animatronicos disfrutanban un rato hablando mientras Foxy aun estaba avergonzado en una silla, Zodia fue a donde él y entablaron dialogo:

Zodia: " No te sientas así , solo fue una broma sonríe ". Dijo ella animándole

Foxy: Estoy muy avergonzado por eso , además cuando ya había terminado de orinan me fui a lavar las manos, cuando me las estaba lavando ahí fue donde sucedió el susto y me hizo mojar toda la camisa . Exclamo él.

Zodia: "¿Te busco una nueva camisa ? " . Pregunto ella.

Foxy: "Si por favor, tengo una en el barco ". Exclamo el.

Zodia: " Ok ".

Zodia fue a buscar la camisa y volvió de nuevo para entregársela.

Zodia: " Toma aquí esta ". Dijo ella sonriendo.

Foxy: " Gracias, me harías el favor de voltearte vale, es que soy muy penoso y más aun que una mujer me vea cambiándome " .Respondió el avergonzado .

Zodia: " Jejejej vale ".

Zodia se dio la vuelta, y Foxy se empezó a quitar la camisa, Zodia se le cayó algo del bolsillo y tuvo que darse la vuelta para recogerlo, cuando ella lo recoge y se levante vio el cuerpo de Foxy , ella se quedo boca abierta al ver que Foxy tenía abdominales (yo autor: como parecidos a los de Brad Pitt XD ) FoxFoxy la vio y le dijo:

Foxy: " ahhh te deje que no vieras ". Reclamo el molesto.

Zodia: "! Wouu haces ejercicios ¡ ". Pregunto ella asombrada.

Foxy: "Bueno hago varios ejercicios a la semana, por eso estoy un poco musculoso que digamos, pero igual no desvistes voltearte". Respondió el.

Zodia: "Lo siento se me había caído algo del bolsillo y por eso tuve que recoger pero cuando fui a alzar la cabeza te vi por accidente, además por lo que veo valió la pena esos ejercicios a la semana, te ves genial ". Dijo ella feliz riendo.

Foxy: "Ehhh jejej gracias…. Bueno vamos con los demás ok " .Respondió el muy apenado.

Zodia: " Jejejeje sí ". Dijo ella.

Los dos se fueron hacia donde estaban los demás, Freddy y Golden Freddy solo reían de la broma que había hecho Golden Freddy, Mike fue a dormir un rato Y Bonnie estaba hablando con chica.

Cuando llegaron, Freddy se les acerco y les dijo:

Freddy: "Están listos los dos , ya casi es hora de que la pizzería abra " Exclamo él.

Zodia: "Ni me di de cuenta, disculpa ya nos vamos a preparar ". Respondio Zodia sonriéndole.

Freddy: "Vale pero no tarde tanto chicos, el Sr. Michael quiere hablar de algo con nosotros ". Hablo él.

Foxy: " No te preocupes estaremos listos ". Expreso Foxy.

Los dos zorros se fueron a prepararse, el resto del grupo ya solo debían de esperarlos, cuando volvieron fueron a ver al Sr. Michael que quería hablar con todos:

Freddy: Veamos que nos va a decir el jefe , debe de ser importante. Exclamo el

Chica: " La ultima vez no fue muy bueno esa reunión, ya que nos dijo que alguien quería comprar la pizzería". Respondió ella triste.

Zodia: "Eso paso, pero cuando". Pregunto ella.

Golden Freddy: "La semana pasada , antes de que tu llegara un imbécil llego aquí a decirle al jefe de que iba a comprar la pizzería, pero él se negó , además advirtió con que se iba a adueñar de la pizzería a cualquier costo" . Expreso él.

Foxy: "Si el idiota hasta quería reemplazarnos, por unos animatronicos supuestamente mejores los vimos y parecen más bien actores de pornografía , la versión de chica casi desnuda y el resto parece más bien idiotas retrasados" . Exclamo él con furia.

Zodia: "Mmm vale entiendo, bueno veremos que querra decirnos ahorita".

Bonnie: "Si".

Todos entraron y el Sr. Michael , se veía un poco alegre y a la vez triste:

Sr. Michael: "Chicos tengo buenas y malas noticias , la buena es que ya casi vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario de 20 años de la pizzería". Exclamo el feliz.

Bonnie: "Cierto hace 20 que recuerdo cuando abrieron esta pizzería, momento inolvidable". Expreso el guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa.

Sr. Michael: " Si pero tengo una mala noticia que no podrán creerla , y les será difícil de creer". Exclamo el furioso.

Freddy: " ¡¿Que paso?! " Pregunto él sorprendido.

Sr. Michael: "Joder es difícil de creer, pero el tío de la vez pasada , el bastardo que vino la semana pasada a decir que iba a quitarnos todos y que los iba a reemplazara ustedes, vino aquí y mostro unos papeles en el cual decían que esta propiedad debía ser del o de lo contrario iba a ser destruida y todo eso por el incidente de la mordida". Expreso golpeando la mesa con fuerza furiosa.

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock:

Freddy: " N..o..no pu…e…de ser". Exclamo Freddy sorprendido.

Chica: "¡Joder , esto enserio¡ ". Respondió ella gritando triste.

Bonnie: "Diablos".

Foxy: " Maldición, porque debi hacer eso aquella vez, que paso todo esto es mi culpa". Hablo el arrodillándose golpeando el suelo llorando.

Zodia: " ¡Foxy tranquilo¡ ". Grito Zodia

Sr. Michael: " No Foxy , esto no es tu culpa aun tu no sabias si eran una amenza o no". Expreso el tratando de calmarlo.

Foxy: " Esto es mi culpa, yo fui el que mordí a esa persona y la mate le di en la cabeza y atravesó su lóbulo frontal, la mate al instante". Dijo el llorando.

Freddy: "Foxy , men cálmate no es culpa tuya lo que dice el jefe es verdad aun no sabias muy bien quien era enemigo o amigo".

Foxy: "¡Que mierda dices , pude haber evitado eso no de haber dejado entrar mi modo salvaje en mi cabeza! ". Expreso el gritando.

Chica: "¿Pero señor Michael, que pasa con nosotros? ". Pregunto ella escalofriada.

Sr. Michael: " A eso quería llegar ustedes serán enviados al basurero y yo, debo entregarle los papeles de la pizzería a ese idiota en menos de 10 días" .Expreso él.

Golden Freddy: " ¡Al basurero, el que tiene que ir al basurero es ese maldito imbécil y todas sus mierdas baratas! ". Exclamo el furioso.

Sr. Michael: "Mierda, no sé qué voy a hacer pero no los voy a entregar a ustedes, ustedes son mi grandes amigos y nunca los abandonare chicos, hare todo lo posible para evitar que ese tipo compre la pizzería".

De repente alguien aparece entre la sombras aplaudiendo, es nada más y menos que el tipo que quiere comprar la propiedad de Michael, su nombre es Matt.

Matt: "Vaya vaya mira a quienes me encuentro aquí". Dijo el sonriendo.

: "Que cojones, que haces aquí maldito, Golden Freddy llama a Mike y que saque a este idiota de mi vista". Exclamo el furioso

Golden Freddy: " Claro, voy enseguida". Dijo el desvaneciéndose entre todos.

Matt : " Pfff , que idiota eres Michael , me hechas a patadas de tu restaurant ¿no era que se le debía dar un buen trato a los clientes? " . Exclamo el riendo.

Sr. Michael: A los verdaderos clientes no ha escorias, que solo quieren destruir todo a su paso. Expreso el mirándolo con furia.

Zodia: ¿Quién eres tú? . Pregunto ella.

Matt: "Ohh con tu eres la nueva animatronica ¿eh?, pues me presento me llamo Matt, y con lo que veo eres sexy". Exclamo el sonriendo

Foxy: "Cállate imbécil". Dijo Foxy preparando su puño gruñendo.

Matt: "Tranquilo Romeo, no te quitare a tu Julieta solo digo que esta linda y que sería una excelente miembro para los nuevos animatronicos".

Foxy: "Dije que cerraras tu boca". Dijo el furioso

Zodia: " Cálmate Foxy" .Dijo ella

Bonnie: " ¡¿Que te hace pensar que Zodia iria contigo?¡ ". Exclamo ella.

Matt : "Pues porque primero este restaurant será pronto mío , además todos ustedes excepto Zodia serán enviados a la mierda como nacieron y morirán". Expreso el riéndose feliz

De repente Mike y Golden Freddy entrar e interrumpen:

Mike: "Tu eres el que terminara en la mierda, ándale vete o te hecho a patadas". Expreso el advirtiéndole.

Matt: "jajaja solo os advierto si se resisten todo terminara mal se los advierto a todos, si se resisten todo terminara mal". Dijo el despidiéndose.

Freddy: "Ándale camino fuera de aquí". Exclamo el señalando la salida.

Matt se fue y el solo se quedaba pensando que iba a hacer:

Sr. Michael: "Chicos discutiremos esto más tarde me tengo que ir y Mike también, abriremos las puertas dentro de un rato así vayáis preparándose y olvídense de este asunto por los momentos ¿vale? ".

Todos: Si

Los animatronicos ya estaban listos y los dos señores se fueron, Foxy no estaba muy feliz por lo que le había dicho Matt a Zodia ,el trataba de disimular de que no le pasaba nada pero cuando estaban saludando a los niños , unos de ellos noto un raro comportamiento en el así que el niño fue a ver a Foxy y le pregunto que le pasaba:

Niño: "Hola Foxy ¿ hey porque andas un poco molesto? ". Pregunto el niño.

Foxy: "No nada que decir solo un mal día amiguito". Dijo el triste.

Niño: " ¿Vamos contadme que paso? ". Pregunto el insisitendo.

Foxy: "Chico, no es por ser grosero pero no es asunto tuyo, solo déjame tranquilo".

Niño: " Cuéntame Foxy soy tu amigo, te prometo que nunca contare nada de esto y estará entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo? ". Dijo el sonriendo.

Foxy: " Bien de acuerdo, ya te cuento".

Foxy le conto lo que le había pasado hace 30 minutos:

Foxy: "¿Listo; feliz? " Pregunto él.

Niño: "Si, pero tengo una duda ¿por qué no te enojaste por lo que había dicho el hombre sobre Zodia? ". Pregunto.

Foxy se quedo un poco incomodo se puso rojo y solo le dijo:

Foxy: "ehh pues … sabes mejor vamos a saludar a Freddy ¿vamos?. Dijo el nervioso sonriendo.

El niño puso una cara así :3 diciéndole:

Niño: "ehhh estabas celoso , déjame adivinar¿ te gusta Zodia? Verdadddd". Dijo el sonriendo con risa maléfica.

Foxy solo se quedo callado:

Foxy: ….

Niño: "Solo dime no le diré a ella". Dijo él.

Foxy: " Si estoy enamorado, me enfade de lo que dijo el tipo fue porque yo ando enamorado de ella". Exclamo él.

Niño: "Vale entiendo bueno vamos a saludar a Freddy".

Foxy: " ok"

Cuando se fueron, una sombra salió y era Zodia que había escuchado todo:

Zodia (mente): "Ohhh que lindo , yo también te amo Foxy , daría todo por estar contigo". Expreso feliz y enamoradiza.

Más tarde cuando cerraron la pizzería, ella y Foxy se fueron a hablar:

Foxy: " Genial hicimos hoy nuestro trabajo, además horita ahí que ir a la reunión con lo del problema de esta mañana". Hablo el algo molesto.

Zodia: "Pos si pero no te preocupes, todo se solucionara como dijo el Sr. Michael nunca nos va a dejar ir a la basura, además vamos a ver la luna. Respondió ella dándole una palmada en la espalda".

Foxy: "Claro".

Los dos fueron a afuera del restauran y vieron la luna sentado los dos en un banco, miraban fijamente la luna los dos, Zodia se le acerco y le dijo:

Zodia: " Foxy te quería preguntar algo ¿ alguien te gusta? ". Pregunto ella

Foxy: " ehh.. ehh pues , pues… si". Dijo el sonrojado rascándose la cabeza.

Zodia: " jejejej ,¿y cómo es ella? ". Pregunto ella.

Foxy: "Ehhh pues es…her..mo..sa… y …pues". Se quedo callado.

Zodia: "Solo dime una cosa ¿Estas enamorado de mi? ". Pregunto de nuevo sonriendo.

Foxy se quedo en estado de shock al escuchar lo que dijo ella Foxy tomo aire y respiro diciendo:

Foxy: " Pues…. S…ii… me..gus..tas". Dijo tartamuriando.

Zodia: " Sabes algo…. Foxy no le he dicho esto a nadie pero…. Tu también me gustas".

Foxy se quedo en un tiempo en shock y después respondió:

Foxy: " Sabes tú eres mi vida siempre me gustastes desde que te vi" . Expreso el mirándole a los ojos.

Zodia: "Foxy". Dijo ella sonriéndole mirándole a los ojos.

Los dos se fueron acercando poco, cerraron sus ojos, acercaron sus cabezas y sus labios se unieron formando un gran y maravilloso beso. Los dos se quedaron besándose al intemperie de la luna, se separaron un rato y se sonrieron entre si y se volvieron a besar.

Y aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, diran ehhhhhhhhhhhhh se besaron tan pronto, pues yo si XD yo dije que si se ibana besar i sucedió POW XD okno a y otra cosa podeis irme ayudando en algo les amndare imbox a los primero 3 comentarios es que voy a a hacer otra historia y la vamos a repartir entre nosotros solo esperen y verán ;), mañana subo otro capítulo como recompensa a tanta espera que les hice y por tanto les mando un gran saludo y adiós ;).


	5. Reunión Urgente

Hola hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les traigo el capitulo que les dije ayer que iba a traer y este es el capitulo 5 , espero les guste mucho y pues aquí se los dejo:

Los dos zorros se habían quedado afuera de la pizzería en un banco disfrutando un cálido y apasionado beso al intemperie de la luna, no podían separarse los dos hasta que vieron unas sombras dentro de la pizzería acercándoseles y era todos los demás animatronicos:

Golden Freddy: " (silbando) ".

Freddy: " Vaya, pero míralos juntitos a los dos ". Exclamo Freddy sonriendo.

Bonnie: "Menuda Sorpresa ". Exclamo aplaudiendo.

Chica: "Owwww que lindo, se ven hermosos los dos juntos ". Exclamo ella cariñosamente.

Los dos zorros solo se sonreían, y les preguntaron que que hacían ellos ahí:

Foxy: "Ehhy , no es por ser grosero pero ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? ". Pregunto extrañado.

Zodia: Verdad, pueden decirnos a que vienen. Exclamo ella.

Golden Freddy: "¿Acaso no se acuerdan?, bueno no se espera de ustedes ya que se estaban besando , venimos es por la reunión que convoco el "l. Expreso él.

Foxy y Zodia: "Ahhh si ya ve acuerdo ". Exclamaron ellos riéndose.

Freddy: " Bueno, vamos enseguida el jefe y Mike deben de estar esperándonos ". Dijo él.

Todos fueron hacia la oficina donde se iba a debatir el problema.

Mike: "Al fin llegaron chicos, ¿Por qué habían tardado tanto? "Pregunto Mike .

Freddy: " jejeje pues es una larga historia, después te contamos ". Exclamo el levantando el dedo pulgar.

Mike: " Vale, bueno chicos comencemos con la reunión de una vez, venga síganme ". Dijo él.

Entraron todos en la oficina y el fue al grano directamente diciéndoles:

: "Bueno chicos ya saben a qué vienen aquí, venimos a debatir bien con el problema del tipo Matt que quiere comprar nuestro hogar y eliminarnos del mapa, no voy permitir eso ". Exclamo él.

Freddy: "¿Pero que haremos Jefe' , el te mostro unos papeles diciendo que esta propiedad es de él y que puede hacer lo que sea con ella ". Expreso el pensando.

Mike: "En es verdad lo que dices , pero ahí un punto débil que sin esos papeles no podrá adquirir esta propiedad ". Explico el sonriendo.

: " Si, pero si tratan de decirme que se los quitemos, es imposible esos papeles los saco a través de un ex empleado que trabajo aquí y se los entrego de nuevo no sabemos dónde es su paradero, creo que su nombre era John ". Hablo el tratando de acordarse.

Mike: " Ahhh ya me acuerdo, es el tipo que me hablo por teléfono cuando vine a trabajar aquí por primera vez, ¿pero que tendrá en contra de ustedes? ". Se pregunto.

Bonnie: " Oh no.. Joder.. Ya sé porque, creo que fue porque Freddy casi lo mata una noche , pero el tío ese golpeo a Freddy y logro escapar mientras estaba aturdido; eso es todo lo que me acuerdo ". Explico el ante todos.

Freddy: "Si es cierto, el me golpeo corrió hacia la puerta y salió de la tienda , yo pensaba que era un endoesqueleto en ese momento , no tenía idea de que era un humano aun ". Exclamo él.

Mike: "Creo que a eso se debe todo, venganza, el tipo John quiere vengarse de nosotros ".

Golden Freddy: "¿y cómo? ".

Zodia: "Es obvio , ayudando al hombre este Matt, pero mi pregunta es esta ¿Qué le hicimos a Matt , ósea que tendrá contra nosotros él? ". Pregunto ella a todos.

Sr. Michael: "Buena pregunta, nunca llegue a esa conclusión ¿que tiene el contra nuestra? " . Pregunto el.

Foxy: "Tratad de recordar algún incidente, puede que alguno este entrelazado con él ". Hablo foxy para todos.

Chica: " Creo que ya se, ¿recuerdan lo que paso con lo de la mordida en el 87?, parece que al que mordistes aquella vez fue a su padre ya que su cara se me hace familiar ". Exclamo ella.

Foxy: "¡Claro! , es tan obvio, pero a la vez muy triste porque mato a su padre, creo que por eso no quiere ver muertos ". Expreso él.

Sr. Michael: "Bien ya sabemos él porque nos quieren fuera de aquí, ahora solo falta como haremos para impedir eso ". Exclamo él.

Bonnie: "Dijiste que sin los papeles , no puede adquirir esto ¿verdad?. L e pregunto ".

Sr. Michael: " Si es cierto, pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra exactamente John su paradero es desconocido ". Exclamo el triste.

Mike: "No, creo que se dónde encontrarle pero me tomara un poco de tiempo ". Dijo Mike.

Sr. Michael: " Bien, ¿pero que haremos con el otro menda?, no podemos dejar que se lleve lo nuestro, además dijo que si no le entregamos esto él se lo tratara llevar a la fuerza ". Expreso él.

Freddy: "Dejémoslo por un rato a el de lado, cuando Mike haya conseguido los papeles podremos hacerle la contra sin ningún problema y si se atreve a herirnos se las verá con nosotros ". Exclamo el decisivamente.

Sr. Michael: "Bien haremos eso, creo que con eso solucionaremos todo , ya pueden salir chicos ". Dijo el señalando la puerta.

Todos salieron de la oficina, los animatronicos y Mike se fueron a pasar un rato entre ellos:

Golden Freddy: "Espero que todo salga bien ". Dijo él un poco asustado.

Freddy: "Todo va a salir bien hermano ". Dijo sonriéndole.

Chica: "Olvidémonos de eso unos momentos, además quiero hablar con Foxy y Zodia jejeje ". Hablo ella con una risita.

Bonnie: "Pues, tendrás que ir a buscarles Chica no los encuentro ". Exclamo diciéndole a ella.

Mike: "Creo que los vi a los dos en la cocina ". Expreso el señalando el lugar.

Chica: "Vale, gracias Mike "

Chica iba a punto de ir a donde ellos, pero Freddy la agarro por un brazo diciéndole:

Freddy: "Deja que pasen un rato entre ellos ". Exclamo el.

Chica: "oowww está bien ". Dijo ella triste.

Foxy y Zodia se fueron a un lugar a solas ellos dos:

Foxy: " Bueno estamos tú y yo aquí bebe ". Expreso acariciándole la cara.

Zodia: "Si, solo espero que todo se arregle y estemos tranquilos todos ". Dijo ella un poco triste inclinando la cara.

Foxy le subió un poco la cabeza, la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

Foxy: " No te preocupes todo estará saldrá bien ". Dijo eso dándole un beso.

Zodia: "Si debo ser positiva, todo saldrá bien ". Exclamo ella sonriendo.

Foxy: " Bien olvidémonos del tema por los momentos y pasemos un rato tú y yo hermosa ". Expreso el abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Zodia: "Claro, bebe ". Dijo ella dándole un beso.

Los dos zorros se quedaron pasando un rato romántico entre ellos dos, el resto seguían pensando en lo del problema.

Después:

Ya era las 6:00 am, ya todo mundo estaba trabajando en el restauran, a excepción del Mike que estaba buscando información sobre el sujeto John y que estaba descansado y planeando como hacerle la contra a Matt.

Los empleado de la pizzería, y los animatronicos trabajaban tranquilamente , en ese momento aparece el mismo niño que con él quien hablo Foxy y Foxy al verlos lo fue a saludar.

Foxy: "¡Hey! hombrecito que tal, ¿cómo te ha ido? ,¿ Y con quien estas? " . Pregunto el chocando puños con el niño.

Niño: "Hola Foxy, bien gracias, con mis padre y te mandan saludos ellos ". Expreso el niño sonriendo.

Foxy: "Que bien y yo también le mando saludos a tus padres ". Exclamo el saludando desde lejos.

Niño: "Jejeje vale y quería preguntarte algo, ¿qué tal te ha ido con Zodia? ". Exclamo el niño colocando la cara así :3.

Foxy solo sonrió y rio un poco, exclamándole lo siguiente:

Foxy: " Jejejej pues genial, ya tenemos algo en común ". Exclamo el sonriéndole.

Niño: "ohh que bien por ti, además te traje algo para que se lo des a ella ". Expreso el niño entregándole en las manos un collar de oro.

Foxy se sorprendió y le pregunto:

Foxy: " ¿De dónde sacaste esto? , si es de tu mama no puedo eso le pertenece a ella ". Exclamo él.

Niño: "No te preocupes, mi mama te lo compro ya que quería ver que ustedes dos fueran felices, además de que tu le hicisteis una gran niñez a mi mama y por eso te lo quiere recompensar por eso. Expreso el niño sonriéndole".

Foxy solo sonrió y se le soltó una pequeña lágrima del ojo izquierdo, y le dijo:

Foxy: "Gracias amiguito, dile a tu madre que es grandiosa ".

Niño: "Si y, ¿ estás llorando? " Exclamo el algo extrañado .

Foxy se hizo el rudo y le respondió:

Foxy: " Un pirata nunca llora amigo, vamos a zarpar juntos en una aventura ".Exclamo el alzándolo y colocándoselo en los hombros .

El niño solo dijo: " ¡Siiii! "

Zodia los vio y fue a donde ellos:

Zodia: "Ehhy ¿chicos que están haciendo? ". Pregunto ella sonriéndoles.

Foxy: "Jugando un rato nosotros y además el hombrecito … ¿cómo te llamas amiguito? ". Pregunto Foxy un poco avergonzado

Niño: " Daniel ".

Foxy: "Daniel y su madre te regalaron algo especial linda, Daniel colócaselo en el cuello amigo yo te tengo mientras se lo colocas ". Exclamo el feliz.

Daniel y Foxy se acercaron por la parte de atrás de ella, Daniel tomo el collar y se lo puso en el alrededor del cuello de Zodia , Zodia estaba muy feliz por ese regalo tan bello que le hicieron y ella dijo:

Zodia: "oohh gracias chicos por este regalo y también dile a tu mami que le mando un abrazo y un beso ". Dijo ella abrazándolos a los dos.

DanieL: " Siii "

La gente los veía y se conmocionaban al ver esto, los camareros , meseros y , los animatronicos también sonreían al verlos felices.

Y ehh aquí termino el capítulo de hoy , ya mañana lo sigo es que comencé clase fue el 5 de octubre ( PUTA DIRECTORA NO TE DIERON BASTANTE REGALOS EN NAVIDAD XDDDD OK NO) jajaj bueno lo que digo es que puede que suba el capitulo siguiente este domingo si es que tengo el chance de hacerlo , gracias por su apoyo , me dan las ganas de seguir mejorando y e ir continuando la historia , espero les haya gustado y pues adiós ;).


End file.
